Los Popo La familia de mi novia
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Aldebarán enfrenta una misión muy peligrosa. Peor que el ejercito de Poseidón. Peor que el ejercito de Hades. Peor que Milo cuando está aburrido o Seiya cuando toma prestado el arco de Aioros. La familia de su novia. Los "adorables" ancianos que acosaron a Kanon y pusieron el santuario patas arriba. ¿Logrará sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

**Los Popo. La familia de mi novia**

 _Día 21 del mes de Athena. Quedan 9. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran las ideas para completar todos los días? ¿Me dejará la facultad lo suficientemente tranquila como para retomar el ritmo?_

 _Sí. Vi mucho las peliculas de La familia de mi novia y Los Fuckers, la familia de mi esposo. ¿Y qué?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada. Los Popo y Phoebe son míos.

* * *

 **Buscando opiniones**

―Tranquilo, Alde. Todo estará bien ―dijo la joven dándole en un suave apretón a la mano del caballero, que acomodaba su ropa por quinta vez en los últimos tres minutos.

Estaban frente a la casa de los padres de la joven, la "adorable" pareja de ancianos obsesionada con Kanon que había causado desastres en el santuario. Aldebarán no se había relacionado mucho con ellos. No estaba en el santuario cuando la pareja estuvo de visita, pero los comentarios de sus compañeros no habían sido para nada positivos.

* * *

 _Tres días antes..._

 **Templo de Tauro**

El caballero de Tauro se paseaba ida y vuelta por su templo, refregaba sus manos una contra la otra y balbuceaba en su idioma natal.

― ¿Algo anda mal, amigo mío? ―dijo Mu desde la entrada. Llevaba quince minutos parado ahí y su compañero no había notado su presencia.

― ¿Recuerdas a los Popo?

El cuerpo de Mu se sacudió con fuerza ante la mención de la pareja.

―Demasiado bien ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

―Phoebe quiere presentarme formalmente.

―No está en mi naturaleza decir este tipo de cosas, Aldebarán, y tú lo sabes. Pero esos ancianos están locos y preferiría no tener que volver a verlos jamás en mi vida.

―Pero Mu…

―Es suficiente. No quiero volver a escuchar nada sobre ellos. Te deseo buena suerte.

Y con eso desapareció, olvidando por completo a qué había ido a Tauro en primer lugar.

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

Saga y Kanon desayunaban en silencio. Lo que era extraño en ese templo desde que los gemelos vivían juntos y tenían dos alumnos.

―Buenos días ―dijo Aldebarán entrando en la cocina y encontrándose con los mayores bebiendo café y no peleando por las tostadas.

―Buenos días ―contestó Kanon.

― ¿Y sus alumnos?

―Shh ―Saga saltó de su silla y cubrió la boca del caballero. ―Siguen dormidos. No los llames. Por fin puedo tener un desayuno tranquilo.

―Lo siento.

― ¿y qué te trae a nuestro templo?

―Es mi templo, Kanon. Solo eres un invitado.

―Te acusaré con Shion si sigues diciendo eso. El templo es de los dos.

―Ni se te ocurra-

―Quería que me dijeran sobre los Popo.

Ante la mención de la pareja, los gemelos dejaron de discutir y se pusieron más blancos que el papel.

Kanon empezó a temblar y a retroceder hasta chocar contra una pared, donde se dejó caer al piso, atrayendo sus piernas hasta su pecho y murmurando palabras inentendibles.

Saga se apresuró a abrazar a su hermano y le dedicó a Aldebarán una mirada furiosa.

―Lárgate de mi templo y no vuelvas a hablar de esos demonios.

Aldebarán dejó a Saga asegurándole a Kanon que estaba a salvo mientras el menor repetía las palabras "hongo gordo y feo" una y otra vez.

* * *

 **Templo de Cáncer**

―Máscara ―murmuró el caballero intentando despertar a su compañero que dormía la siesta en el sillón. ―Máscara.

El italiano movió la mano intentando alejarlo y siguió durmiendo.

Aldebarán suspiró y se rindió.

―Sólo quería saber su opinión de los Popo.

Ante las palabras del taurino, el dueño del templo salió disparado del sillón y recorrió el templo asegurándose de que sus cosas estuvieran donde pertenecían. Regadas por todo el piso y acumulándose en rincones.

― ¿Esa harpía no regresó o sí?

―No.

―Mejor, esa mujer es una loca, arruina hogares, asaltante…

Máscara siguió despotricando, cambiando a su lengua materna y liberando una sarta de palabras de las cuales Aldebarán no queria saber el significado.

* * *

 **Templo de Leo**

Era uno de esos extraños momentos en que Aioria estaba solo. Marín estaba ocupada con Seiya y Shaka por fin se estaba haciendo cargo de su alumno.

―Buenos días, Aioria.

―Alde, hola ― contestó el leonino desde la cocina.

― ¿Sería posible que me dieras tu opinión sobre los Popo? Todos los demás no han reaccionado muy bien.

Aioria soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su amigo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

―No me sorprende. Por mi parte no me parecieron tan malos. La mujer está un poco obsesionada con los padres responsables pero no es mala. Te recomiendo que no le preguntes nada a Shaka, no se lo va a tomar muy bien.

―Gracias Aioria.

―Una cosa antes de que te vayas. El viejo es otra historia. No sé que le hizo a Kanon pero lo aterra más que la idea de ser encerrado en Cabo Sunion de nuevo.

Aldebarán tragó saliva mientras el quinto guardián desaparecía silbando una canción con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

 **Templo de Virgo**

Aldebarán encontró a los dos hindúes meditando. Recordó las palabras de Aioria pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos.

Abrió la boca para saludar y poder hacer su pregunta pero Shaka abrió un ojo y lo clavó en él.

―No. Lo que sea que vayas a pedir o preguntar la respuesta es no. Estoy ocupado.

Shaka cerró los ojos y siguió meditando. Ignorando la presencia de Aldebarán que salió del templo sin decir una palabra.

―Buda dice que no debió ser tan grosero con el señor Aldebarán ―dijo Akir a su maestro.

―Medita.

* * *

En su camino de subida encontró los templos de Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario vacíos. Lo que en realidad no era sorpresa.

Todos sabían que Dohko y Shion pasaban mucho tiempo recordando sus años de juventud y poniéndose al corriente de todo lo sucedido en sus vidas. Milo nunca tenía comida decente en su casa, por lo que iba a comer a lo de Camus, quien -por mucho que lo negara- no sería capaz de dejar que su amigo muriera de hambre. Y Aioros solía pasar su tiempo en Capricornio, por insistencia de Lía, o en Leo con su hermano.

Al llegar a Capricornio encontró a Aioros y Lía comiendo mientras Shura limpiaba la cocina.

―Ya te dije que te sientes a comer y luego limpiamos, Shura.

―Y ya te dije que quiero limpiar ahora. ¿Cómo puedo comer tranquilo si estoy rodeado de mugre?

―Muchachos ―llamó Aldebarán. Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él esperando a que siguiera hablando ― ¿Podría preguntarles sobre los Popo?

En una réplica de lo sucedido en Leo, Aioros empezó a reír y se acercó a él para darle una palmada en la espalda.

En su lugar, Shura frunció el seño y siguió limpiando, con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romper la mesada.

―La abuela Elena es linda ―, dijo Lía desde su silla ― un poco loca, pero linda.

En vista de que sus compañeros no parecían querer hablar sobre el asunto, y que la cocina de Shura sufría gran riesgo de ser destruida por su propio dueño, Aldebarán no dudo en dejar el lugar.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario**

―Milo, deja de hacer un enchastre, eres peor que los niños ―dijo Camus señalando el lugar donde escorpio estaba sentado y después a los lugares de sus alumnos.

La zona de la mesa de Milo parecía un campo de batalla. Estaba lleno de migas que se ahogaban en pequeños charcos de café. Lo que fuera que estaba comiendo era irreconocible tras haber sido empapado en la mitad del líquido de la taza.

Por otra parte, los espacios que ocupaban Camus y los dos niños parecían tan limpios como las habitaciones de los caballeros cuando les agarraba el síndrome de "Shion va a darme trabajo extra si encuentra una sola mota de polvo".

― ¡Alde! ―gritó el pequeño alumno de Milo lanzándose a los brazos del segundo guardián, que no tardo en levantar al niño sobre sus hombros.

― ¿No desayunas con Mu?

―No se sentía muy bien ―dijo recordando la forma en que Mu había temblado ante la mención de los Popo.

―¿ ieres esyunar? ―preguntó Milo con la boca llena.

―Milo, modales.

―Lo siento, ¿quieres desayunar?

―No, está bien. Quería preguntarles sobre los Popo.

Ambos caballeros cesaron en sus movimientos y reaccionaron segundos después con un escalofrío.

―La mujer está loca ―dijo Camus.

―El viejo todavía más ―agregó Milo.

―Ten cuidado ―dijeron los dos y volvieron a su típica conversación (Camus regañando a Milo) ignorando su presencia.

* * *

 **Templo de Piscis**

―Alde, querido. ¿Qué te trae a mi templo?

―Afro. ¿Llegaste a conocer a los Popos?

― ¿La mujer que me trató de madre irresponsable y abandonadora a pesar de que le dije que no era mujer y que no tenía hijos?

Aldebarán vio como las rosas que decoraban la cocina se marchitaban ante la ira del caballero de Piscis.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Afrodita lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera dejar salir alguna palabra.

― ¿La misma que me dijo que solo me preocupo por mi mismo y que no soy capaz de pensar en otras personas. La que me juzgo por mi apariencia sin escuchar una sola de las palabras que le dije?

Para ese momento, todas las flores que decoraban el templo se había marchitado al punto en que la menor brisa las reducía a polvo.

― ¿Cuyo esposo se atrevió a creerse con el poder de dictar como llevamos nuestro cabello y me obligo a prestar mi hermosa colección de sombreros que nadie excepto Mu se preocupo en cuidar y regresó llena de agujeros, desgarros y tierra?

Aldebarán empezó a retroceder hacia la salida que lo conectaba con el templo de Athena. En el jardín los arbustos de rosas se volvían tan negros como el aura de la persona que los mantenía con vida.

―Sí, los conozco ―dijo Afrodita calmándose de golpe y volviendo a su actitud de siempre, como si no estuviera rodeado de flores muertas ―No me agradan.

―Err… gracias por la información ―Aldebarán no tardo en salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

 _Ahora entiendo porque es amigo de Máscara._

―De nada ―dijo el caballero saludando con la mano, se volteó y quedó frente a una rosa muerta. ―Pobrecita. Me preguntó que te habrá pasado.

* * *

 **Templo de Athena. Sala del Patriarca.**

Aldebarán se encontró con los veteranos de la orden bebiendo té y conversando en chino.

―Disculpen, maestros ―dijo el brasilero interrumpiendo a los mayores.

―Por favor no me digas que Saga intentó matar a Kanon de nuevo ―dijo Shion.

―No, en realidad…

― ¿Kanon intentó matar a Saga?

―No…

―Ambos intentaron matarse.

―No tiene nada que ver con los gemelos.

― ¿Camus congeló a Milo? ¿Máscara atacó a Afrodita? ¿Aioros le prestó su arco a Seiya de nuevo? ¿Cuántos heridos hay? ¿Cuánto me saldrán las reparaciones del santuario?

―En realidad solo quería preguntarles algo.

―Uff, menos mal. No creo poder lidiar con las locuras de esos muchachitos por más tiempo.

―Deja de preocuparte Shion, siempre puedes enviarlos una temporada a Asgard.

―Dudo que la señorita Hilda me permita enviarles tantos al mismo tiempo.

―Maestros ―llamó el menor.

―Lo siento, Alde. ¿Qué querías preguntarnos? ― dijo Shion, mucho más tranquilo al saber que sus "hijos" no estaban causando problemas.

― ¿Que pueden decirme de los Popo?

―Elena no es mala. Se esfuerza demasiado pero siempre arruina las cosas ―dijo Dohko.

―Andros es un tema aparte. Está obsesionado con el cabello y es muy obstinado. Tuve que soportar que me diera un sermón. ¡Tengo más de dos siglos de edad y un niño viene a darme una lección sobre cómo debo llevar mi cabello! ¡Inaudito! ―agregó Shion.

―Atacó al pobre de Shiryu. Lo dejó con el cabello desnivelado y un gran trauma. Aun le cuesta dormir y desarrolló una fobia a las cosas filosas.

―Entiendo, gracias.

* * *

 _Actualidad..._

―Alde ―llamó la joven al caballero que se había quedado mirando a la nada.

―No creo que pueda hacerlo, Phoebs.

―Tonterías, claro que puedes. Solo haz lo que yo. Respira hondo e ignora lo que digan.

―Si tu lo dices…

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Regresé. Sigo viva. Lamento mucho haber desaparecido, pero le di a Hermes unas vacaciones y el muy aprovechado pensó que eran permanentes. Tuve que hacer casting en busca de una musa pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena. Así que me armé con mi equipo especial (revistas de chismes y una red) y salí a la cacería del traidor._

 _Me tomó tiempo pero logré atraparlo. Y esta vez no se me va a escapar. Esta encadenado al piso y confisque sus sandalias aladas._

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

 _Aldebarán, el guardián del segundo templo. El caballero al que nadie podía mover. Estaba siendo arrastrado por una mujer menuda a la que parecía no costarle nada llevar su gran peso con una sola mano._


	2. Las mujeres de la familia

**Los Popo. La familia de mi novia**

 **Yunmari:** _Prometí en algún momento que iba a escribir un fic con Alde de protagonista y mantengo mi palabra. El torito merece un poco de pantalla y reconocimiento._

 **Anni:** _Ya pasé la amenaza a Hermes. La archivó con todas las otras que ha recibido hasta el momento._

 _Entrego esta parte tarde porque Hermes cambió mi agenda (todavía no sé porque sigo dejando que él maneje mis cosas) y puso "darle vacaciones a Hermes" en cada uno de los días. Por suerte ya lo descubrí. Ahora Phobos maneja mi agenda._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada. La familia Popoulos es mía.

* * *

 **Las mujeres de la familia**

 _Anteriormente en "Los Popo, la familia de mi novia"…_

―Alde ―llamó la joven al caballero que se había quedado mirando a la nada.

―No creo que pueda hacerlo, Phoebs.

―Tonterías, claro que puedes. Solo haz lo que yo. Respira hondo e ignora lo que digan.

―Si tu lo dices…

* * *

Antes de que Aldebarán pudiera llamar a la puerta, el rectángulo de madera se abrió con tanta fuerza y velocidad que habría acabado golpeando la cara de caballero de no ser por sus años de entrenamiento (y de esquivar las cosas que Kiki hacía flotar día por medio).

― ¡Mitéra! Ya te he dicho que tengas cuidado con la puerta. ¿Y cuando piensas llamar al que la puso mal para que la acomode y ya no haya que advertir a las personas que se corran?

―No seas exagerada M'hija. Nadie salió lastimado ―dijo la mujer moviéndose a un costado y haciendo gestos para que entraran ―pero pasen, pasen. Tus hermanas todavía no llegan pero no falta tanto.

―Con su permiso ―dijo Aldebarán inclinando un poco la cabeza y entrando a la estancia.

―Es tan educado.

―Mitéra. Compórtate por favor.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada de disculpa al caballero y entró siguiendo a su madre.

―Ven M'hijo, te mostraré la casa ―. Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer sujetó el brazo del caballero y empezó a caminar.

Aldebarán, el guardián del segundo templo. El caballero al que nadie podía mover. Estaba siendo arrastrado por una mujer menuda a la que parecía no costarle nada llevar su gran peso con una sola mano.

Le lanzó una mirada a su novia, que sólo negó con la cabeza murmurando un "sólo síguele la corriente" y desapareció en otra habitación.

―Esta es la lavandería. Aquí es donde lavo la ropa. Y esa es mi habitación. Esa otra era la habitación de Achlys, mi hija mayor. Ya está casada. Ese es el baño. Esa era la habitación de Sotirios, mi hijo mayor. Ya está casado. Esa es la habitación de Phoebe, la compartió por un tiempo con su hermana Sotiria, que se casó. Después ahí se quedó su prima Megara, que dejó de visitarnos tanto después de que se casó. Igual que mi sobrino Thomas, que tiene la edad de Phoebe y se casó.

Aldebarán permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer continuaba hablando sobre sus hijos y sobrinos enfatizando el hecho de que estaban casados. Cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al caballero.

La salvación de Aldebarán llegó en la forma de una mujer de cabellos tan negros como la noche y ojos grises, que llevaba a un niño en brazos.

―Mitéra, llevo una eternidad llamando a la puerta ―dijo la mujer acomodando al niño que llevaba en brazos.

―Gaga ―dijo el pequeño extendiendo los brazos hacia la anciana que no tardo nada en soltar al caballero y agarrar al niño, diciéndole un montón de cosas en griego y desapareciendo en la cocina.

Aldebarán permaneció donde estaba, sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que la mujer se acercó.

―Soy Achlys, la hermana de Phoebe. Tú debes ser Aldebarán. Mi hermana no ha parado de hablar de ti.

― ¡Lys! ― regañó Phoebe entrando a la habitación. ―prometiste no molestar.

― ¿Y desde cuándo cumplo lo que prometo, hermanita?

Antes de que pudieran empezar a pelear, alguien llamó a la puerta y, en vistas de que Elena Popoulos estaba demasiado ocupada con su nieto, Achlys fue a ocuparse de quien estuviera llamando.

―Lamento eso ―dijo Phoebe.

―Está bien.

― ¡M'hija! ¡Trae a tu novio a la cocina!

La muchacha se refregó la sien con una mano y le dedicó una sonrisa al caballero.

―Sólo es una vez. Ya luego se les pasa el entusiasmo. Lo prometo.

Al entrar a la cocina, lo primero que llamó la atención al caballero fue la enorme mesa puesta en el centro. Había por lo menos veinticinco lugares y una mesa más pequeña con otros diez lugares listos para ser ocupados.

―No me habías dicho que tu familia era tan grande ―murmuró el brasilero.

―No creí que vendrían todos. Tenía la esperanza de presentártelos de a poco.

―De acuerdo.

―Mitéra, Phoebs. Miren quien decidió venir ―dijo Achlys entrando en compañía de una muchacha idéntica a Phoebe pero con el cabello más corto y un poco más baja.

―Sota ―dijo Elena corriendo a abrazar a, quien Aldebarán creía, era su otra hija. ― ¿Dónde está la preciosa Cordelia?

―Con su padre.

― ¿Por qué preguntas por su hija y no por los míos? ―se quejó Achlys.

Dejando a las otras dos mujeres discutiendo en el fondo, la recién llegada se acercó al caballero.

― Así que tú eres Aldebarán ―dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza un par de veces. ―Phoebs me ha tenido horas al teléfono hablando sobre ti. Y entiendo por qué.

―Eso no es verdad ― se quejó la más joven.

―Tengo la cuenta de teléfono si quieres verla.

― ¿Por qué traerías algo como eso?

―Planeo cobrarte las llamadas. Larga distancia no es barata, cariño.

―Te hubieras quedado en Estados Unidos ―masculló la más joven por lo bajo.

― ¿Y perderme esta hermosa reunión? No lo creo.

―Un gusto conocerla ―dijo el caballero tendiendo su mano a Sotiria. ―Ya sabe mi nombre.

―Sotiria, pero Sota está bien. Soy la hermana mayor de Phoebe, aunque no tan vieja como Lys.

―Escuché eso, mocosa.

―Niñas, niñas. No peleen. Ayúdenme a poner la mesa.

―Yo la ayudo señora.

―No, no, no. Tú te vas afuera con los hombres y esperas a que nosotras tengamos la mesa lista.

Aldebarán se vio empujado, muy a su pesar y aún sin entender cómo, fuera de la casa hacia un patio donde un grupo de hombres conversaban mientras varios niños corrían de un lado para el otro.

Un hombre alto de cabello rubio se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

―Soy Alexandros, el esposo de Lys. Descuida. Todo saldrá bien. Ya he pasado por esto ―se giró para llamar a alguien más y acabó gritándoles a los niños que estaban a punto de dejar caer una caja de herramientas.

Aldebarán miró al grupo. Además de Alexandros, había un hombre de cabello castaño que conversaba con un anciano.

Sabía que el anciano era el hombre cuya aprobación debía recibir. Al verlo jugando con una niña pequeña su nerviosismo se calmo un poco.

No podía ser tan malo... ¿o sí?

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

 _La mirada era penetrante y Aldebarán sentía que estaba siendo atacado por el ejército de Hades._

― _Tú y yo tenemos un problema._


	3. Los hombres de la familia

**Los Popo. La familia de mi novia**

 _Se puede ver a Hermes sentado detrás de un escritorio con un fondo verde detrás. Tiene una expresión afligida y toma un papel que tenía enfrente, dirigiéndose a la audiencia._

― _Lamento informarles que Lena ya no podrá continuar escribiendo. Su vida se ha tornado muy difícil por lo que yo continuaré con esto ―el Dios debe hacer una pausa para aclararse la garganta y limpiarse las lágrimas._

― _Hermes._

― _Tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer. Muy ocupada. Tanto que ha decidido tomarse unas vaca...―el peliazul rompe en sollozos por unos segundos._

― _Hermes._

― _Vacaciones permanentes ―Termina de decir con voz ahogada y se larga a llorar con fuerza._

 _―Hermes. Sólo fui hasta el supermercado._

― _¡Lena! Qué alegría. No sabes lo mucho que estaba sufriendo._

― _No sabía que me apreciabas tanto._

― _¿Apreciarte? No. Es que ¿te imaginas lo mucho que sufriría teniendo que trabajar en tu lugar? ¿Yo? ¿En un trabajo estable y quieto delante de un escritorio? Es demasiado para mí._

― _Sólo continúa con el disclamer y empieza con el capítulo. Mendigo Dios exagerado._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada. La familia Popoulos me pertenece.

* * *

 **Los hombres de la familia**

 _Anteriormente en "Los Popo, la familia de mi novia"… (Incluya música épica de SS y la voz del presentador)_

Sabía que el anciano era el hombre cuya aprobación debía recibir. Al verlo jugando con una niña pequeña su nerviosismo se calmó un poco.

No podía ser tan malo ¿o sí?

* * *

Aldebarán respiró profundo y se acercó al grupo de hombres y niños.

Su "suegro" lo miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño. La mirada era penetrante y Aldebarán sentía que estaba siendo atacado por el ejército de Hades.

―Tú y yo tenemos un problema.

― ¿Por qué?

―No me agradas.

El hombre de cabello castaño dejó salir un silbido de asombro.

―Sí que eres alto ―dijo con un leve acento. ―Soy Mike, el esposo de Sota.

Aldebarán aceptó la mano que el extranjero le extendía y le dio un leve apretón. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la pequeña niña que seguía en brazos de su abuelo y lo miraba con un par de brillantes ojos azules que reflejaban inocencia.

―Hi― dijo la niña, escondiéndose en el hombro de su abuelo tan pronto las palabras dejaron su boca.

―Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Cordelia.

―Tío Mike, dile a Michail que yo soy tu sobrino favorito ―dijo el mayor de los niños acercándose al hombre.

Detrás de él llegaba otro niño un poco menor que apenas podía seguirle el paso.

―No, yo soy su sobrino favorito.

―Mi sobrino favorito…―dijo Mike mirando a los dos niños entre ellos. ―Son los dos.

― ¡Eso no se vale! ―se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―Vamos a preguntarle a la tía Sota ―dijo el mayor y entró corriendo a la casa.

― ¡Spyros, no corras!―gritó su padre. ―No van a durar mucho adentro ―dijo dirigiéndose a Aldebarán. ―O los hecha su madre o los hecha su abuela.

―Apuesto por Lys ―dijo Mike.

―Elena ―contestó Alexandros.

―La vieja.

―Mami ―dijo la niña que sujetaba la mano del rubio.

―Tía ―dijo Cordelia.

―Lo sabremos en tres, dos, uno.

― ¡Se van a jugar afuera hasta que les diga que la comida está lista! ¡Xandros mira a tus hijos por los dioses! ―gritó Achlys desde la salida donde sostenía a sus hijos por las orejas y le lanzaba miradas a su marido.

―Lo siento cariño.

―Lo siento, mi abuela. Y ustedes no vuelvan a entrar ―soltó a sus hijos y regresó adentro, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

―La más aterradora de todas ―dijo el extranjero ―Paguen ―agregó extendiendo su mano.

Las niñas siguieron su ejemplo, esperando su ganancia.

―Después de comer.

Andros volvió a lanzarle una mirada a Aldebarán, que había mirado todo el intercambio en silencio y con algo de incomodidad. Esas personas ya tenían un nivel de confianza con el que él no contaba. Eran parte de la familia, y él aún era un simple candidato.

Se sentía como la primera vez que había llegado al santuario, al ver a Saga y Aioros con sus armaduras, a los otros niños ya practicando y con grupos de amigos.

Respiró profundo. Lo superaría. Siempre lo hacía. Contaba con la gracia de Athena de su lado.

* * *

 **En el Santuario…**

Athena dormía la siesta sin siquiera tener idea de la situación de Aldebarán y lo mucho que necesitaría su ayuda.

* * *

El anciano fue arrastrado por las niñas para ver unos pájaros, y los niños había vuelto a jugar con la caja de herramientas, dejando a los hombres solos.

―No te preocupes por él ―dijo Alexandros a su lado ―Nos miró a todos así.

―Recuerdo el día que Sota me presentó. Intentó golpearme con un martillo ―dijo Mike.

Aldebarán lo miró alarmado.

―Yo por suerte no fui atacado… por un martillo. Pero estoy seguro de que el cuchillo que casualmente cayó muy cerca de mi mano no fue una coincidencia.

―Y las tijeras.

―Sí, no hay que olvidar las tijeras. Además de la vez que me encerró en el sótano con ese perro rabioso que tenían.

―Puchi. ¿Qué pasó con él?

―Creo que lo dejaron al cuidado de Lys.

―Odiaba ese perro.

Aldebarán observo a los hombres conversar como si el hecho de que su suegro los atacara fuera de lo más normal. ¿Sería una cosa griega? Recordaba a los gemelos intentando matarse entre ellos y a Aioros dándole coscorrones a Aioria incluso ahora que eran adultos.

 _Debe ser algo de las familias griegas…_

―Hey Alde ―dijo Alexandros dándole unas palmadas ― ¿todo bien hermano? Estás pálido.

―No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Siempre y cuando no te quedes a solas con él ―agregó Mike.

La puerta que daba al jardín se abrió y un hombre alto de cabello negro entro con un niño idéntico a él de la mano. En cuanto el niño vio a los otros dos jugando corrió a unirse a ellos.

El hombre se acercó con rostro serio y, una vez a la altura de Aldebarán, le miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

Tendría la altura de los gemelos y los ojos tan fríos como los de Camus. Lo miró por largo rato sin decir una palabra y Aldebarán tuvo la sensación de que este hombre sería más peligroso que su "suegro".

El recién llegado clavó sus ojos verdes en los del caballero y rompió en una enorme sonrisa.

―Así que tu eres el enamorado de Phoebe. Gracias al cielo te conocemos, la niña está insoportable hablando de ti.

Se alejó unos pasos y tomó la mano de Aldebarán, sacudiéndola con entusiasmo.

―Soy Tirios, el mellizo de Sota. Un gusto conocerte.

―Un gusto.

El agarre en la mano de Aldebarán se apretó tanto que podría haberle roto la mano de ser un humano común y corriente. Y un leve destello de cosmos recorrió a Alde como una corriente eléctrica.

Tirios se acercó más al caballero y se dirigió a él con una expresión sería y voz amenazante.

―Dañas a mi hermanita y puedes considerarte muerto ―lo soltó, volviendo a sonreír y girándose a saludar a sus cuñados.

Aldebarán pasó saliva. No sabía quién era peor, su futuro suegro que aparentemente había intentado asesinar a sus futuros concuñados, o a su futuro cuñado que lo había amenazado abiertamente y que poseía rastros de cosmos.

 _Athena, concédeme tu gracia divina._

* * *

 **En el Santuario…**

Athena seguía durmiendo, ajena a los problemas en los que se encontraba su segundo guardián.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

― _Quiero muchos nietos. No me vuelvo más joven._

― _Ya tienes nietos, mitéra._

* * *

 _Pero hablando de verdad. En Julio planeo trabajar en una serie de historias cortas (que en realidad iba a hacer en abril pero no hice) por lo que quizás no suba muy seguido (este año estoy siendo una muy mala escritora desapareciendo de esa manera)._

 _Lo que sí… quizás suba las historias en las que voy a estar trabajando a un blog. Les dejaré saber en el próximo cap por si les interesa._

 _Saludos!_


End file.
